A Long Slow Slide
by Perfect by Nature
Summary: Hey there everyone, I'm in the process of rewriting this fic, to make it much much better with my beloved Beta Valedro. Hope you like the new version. AU fic. set in Australia, Harry Potter moves to the small town of Lismore from Melbourne but won't tell
1. This Time I'm Not Going to Watch Myself

A Long Slow Slide 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters (man, I wish…) J.K. Rowling is the wonderful creator of them, I only get to manipulate them however I want, but I get nothing from it except making them do funny things. Heh.

**Notes: **The title of this fic is the title of a song by the wonderful Jewel, I'm only using it, I don't get anything but enjoyment from it and the title of this chapter is a line from Buried Myself Alive by The Used… I love The Used! They rock! Please R&R.

Please read: This is the new chapter that was edited with me by my lovely and awesome Beta Valedro; she rocks my socks.

**Chapter One: This time I'm not going to watch myself die.**

Harry stepped into an almost full classroom and ran his fingers through his black hair. He knocked on the open door, and the teacher at the front of the room turned around.

"Yes?" he asked with a small smile; he looked to be in his early forties with already greying hair and a worn face.

"Mr Lupin? My name is Harry Potter; I've just started school here today."

"Welcome." The man smiled warmly, giving Harry a look up and down, eyes stopping at his painted black nails, black jewellery, and the dark makeup that framed his green eyes.

Harry made himself stare back steadily. He was used to getting odd looks for the way he dressed.

"Have a seat, hmm, over there by Miss Granger." He pointed to a girl sitting close to the front of the room; she had dark brown wavy hair and warm brown eyes slightly obscured by cute reading glasses. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at Harry.

Harry sighed and made his way over, checking out the other students in the classroom. There were two pretty Indian girls giggling at the back of the room, a dark haired serious looking boy with glasses was hunched over his desk reading, a handsome dark skinned teen sat with his feet on his desk

"Harry, is it? I'm Hermione Granger, how are you?" She leaned forward, smiling.

"Um, good, thanks," Harry answered politely.

"Where did you come from?"

"Melbourne," Harry answered shortly, a now familiar tightness grabbing at his throat. He didn't want to discuss his reasons for moving to the small town of Lismore so far away from home. He didn't even want to think about it. He looked down at his desk and picked at the edge.

Hermione Granger seemed to pick up on this and left it alone. "So, you like English? I love it, it's my favourite subject." She leant forward, her whole face lit up, and Harry could tell this was something she could talk about forever.

"Yeah, it's a great subject. But I'd have to say art is my favourite class," Harry answered. He took after his mother in that; Lily Potter was a rather infamous artist in Melbourne and had been ecstatic when Harry had showed signs of great artistic potential.

"Oh? Are you good at it?" She looked a bit surprised.

Harry pulled his satchel onto his lap and rummaged through it for his art diary. "Here, see for yourself." He sat back and forced himself not to watch as she took his book. No matter how many people told him that they liked his work and how amazing it was, he still didn't like to show it off.

Hermione pondered the cover for a moment and then opened it and began to flick through the book. She spent ages poring over the pages.

"Oh, wow. This is amazing." Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes wide.

Harry smiled nervously. He still couldn't get used to it. It was just pencil and paint, what was so great about it? He just loved the calm feeling it gave him to work. "Thanks."

The book was filled with drawings of people; faces, and pages of scenes of several people playing games, reading or talking, and then there were words drawn in graffiti style, pages of experiments with paint, pastels and other materials. In sort, it was like one big work of art.

"Malfoy is going to have a heart attack when he sees this." Hermione grinned mischievously.

"Who's Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He's the best in art in the school, wins lots of prizes and such. He's also one of the best in most of his classes and an insufferable arrogant bastard. He thinks that because he's smart that everyone should love him and treat him like a god or something, and when they don't, he gets really pissed off. But the girls just love him." Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously not a fan.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "Well, he is absolutely gorgeous. But he also knows it and thinks he's God's gift to the human race. He_ is_ good looking – until he opens his mouth."

Harry chuckled "I know what you mean."

"Well, you'll see for yourself soon. He's in this class." Hermione sighed and bent down to rifle through her bulging bag. She seemed to carry an inordinate amount of books around, Harry noticed with a smile.

At that moment Harry looked up at the doorway of the classroom, just as the most spectacularly gorgeous creature walked through it. He had almost white blond hair that softly layered around his face, piercing silvery grey eyes and smooth pale skin, accentuated by the simple black clothes he wore; a button-up long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and loose fitting trousers, both of which clung to his well muscled body as he moved.

Harry almost felt himself drool. He couldn't look away from the exquisite being in front of him.

"Harry. Harry!" Harry shook himself and turned to Hermione.

"Yeah?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Here, you can borrow my notes from this year so far. Oh, Malfoy's here. That's him, Harry." Hermione looked up and nodded at the blond angel. Harry swallowed.

"That's Malfoy? I see what you mean." Harry watched him, as he made his way to a desk on the other side of the room. Malfoy held himself with an air of complete confidence, with a tinge of arrogant pride that made him seem untouchable.

"Oh, he just makes my blood boil, the arrogant twit. Thankfully Ron isn't in this class or you'd never hear the end of it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who's Ron? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. We're just friends," She shook her head "we've known each other since we were little." Harry nodded.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new student starting, Harry Potter." Mr Lupin interrupted and gestured to Harry to stand. Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes and stood up.

"And you came from…?" Mr Lupin began questioningly.

"Melbourne," Harry answered shortly. Mr Lupin nodded. Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him and struggled not to adjust his clothes. He looked around the class and his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy who was watching him intently.

"You can sit down now, Mr Potter." Mr Lupin nodded at him.

Harry sat back down with an almost inaudible sigh of relief. He hated being in the spotlight.

"Okay, today we're going to talk Shakespeare!" Mr Lupin looked around the class with a twinkle in his eye.


	2. The Sharp Side of The Blade

**A Long Slow Slide**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters (man, I wish…) J.K. Rowling is the wonderful creator of them, I only get to manipulate them however I want, but I get nothing from it except making them do funny things. Heh.

**Notes: **The title of this fic is the title of a song by the wonderful Jewel, I'm only using it, I don't get anything but enjoyment from it and the title of this chapter is a lyric of a song by Hawthorne Heights. They are a really good band.

I think that all of the titles of chapters in this story will be song titles or lyrics, just to forewarn you. Lol.

Enjoy. Luv'n'sunshine Lexi

PS. A humongous thank-you to my amazing Beta Valedro, you rock my Ravenclaw socks!

**Chapter Two: ****The**** Sharp Side of the Blade**

"Ron, Ron!" Hermione called.

A tall red-haired teenager turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Hey 'Mione." He walked back towards them. He wore a football jersey and black shorts.

"Who's this?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. Harry could almost hear Ron's thoughts evaluating him, taking notes. His jet-black hair swept forward over one eye, the black eye make-up, the old ripped black band shirt with _The Used_ written across the chest, the tight black jeans and scuffed sneakers. He was thinking; freak. Harry pulled at his shirt edgily; he couldn't help feeling insecure.

"This is Harry Potter, he just came today, and he's from Melbourne," Hermione began. "And Harry, this is my friend Ron Weasley; he's in your art class."

"I'm not very good though," Ron said ruefully. "And our teacher is quite spacey. Nice to meet you, Harry." He stuck out is hand. "And this" – he pointed at his jersey –"is my footy team, and if you insult them near me, I'll deck you!"

"Ron, save it for Dean," Hermione said wearily. It was obvious that this was a discussion they had often.

"Well, I should be going to Maths; I'll see you two later. Have fun." Hermione turned and walked away.

"So, why'd you come here?" Ron asked, as they walked.

"It seemed like a good school," Harry said, deliberately misinterpreting his question.

"Yeah?" It was clear Ron didn't share this opinion.

"Yeah, I heard it was pretty good. You know, teachers and all that."

"I guess so." Ron shrugged. "So, are you any good at art?"

"I guess," Harry said. He pulled out his art diary again. "Here, have a look." Ron took the book.

"Wow. You're really good. Far out! Malfoy is going to be green." Ron chuckled ecstatically. Harry shook his head.

"What is it with everyone and this Malfoy guy?" Harry asked. Harry had to admit Malfoy intrigued him. He had a reputation of a bastard but was absolutely gorgeous. Harry could partly understand Malfoy's attitude; he could tell from the English class that he was extremely smart.

"I'm intelligent and good-looking. What else is there for people to talk about?" a silken voice interjected from behind Harry. Harry spun around.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Harry Potter, is it? I'm that Malfoy guy." He snorted. "Draco Malfoy." He held out a slim pale hand.

Harry grinned. "I see." He hesitated for a moment and then took it. Draco's skin was as smooth as it looked, and Harry tried not to fidget, as those grey eyes bore into his.

"So, can I see your stuff?" Draco asked, holding out a hand.

Ron looked at Harry who nodded and silently passed the book to Draco.

Draco flicked through the pages. "I guess you aren't as horrifically terrible as some." He glanced meaningfully at Ron who turned red and clenched his fists. Draco dismissed him and went back to looking at Harry's art book. "Well, at least you know Trelawney will love you." He sneered disdainfully, pushed Harry's book into his hands and shoved past him.

"He is such a prick!" Ron exploded.

Harry was disappointed. He'd hoped that art could be something they had in common and perhaps they could be friends. But now he couldn't see that happening. The guy really was a dickhead.

He sighed and followed Ron into the classroom.

"How was art?" Hermione asked, when Harry and Ron met up with her at recess.

"Harry is Trelawney's new love." Ron rolled his eyes and snorted. "She just _adores_ him, she spent the whole lesson going through his book and comparing his work to Malfoy's."

"Mmm. He wasn't very happy about that. Actually, he wasn't at all how I expected him. He didn't even know me and he treated me like shit." Harry frowned.

"I told you that, Harry, that's just him."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just didn't expect it. Most people wait till they know someone to treat them however they want." He ran his tongue bar over his teeth.

"Will you stop that rattling?" Hermione suddenly burst out. "What is it?"

"What? Oh, sorry, it's my tongue bar; I like to run it over my teeth." Harry poked out his tongue for her to see; it was silver with a black ball on each end.

"You'll wreck your teeth," she said in a motherly way.

Harry smiled a little and didn't bother answering.

"What do we have next?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron and I have History. What do you have, Harry?"

"I have History, too. Good."

"Oh, we're getting paired off for the assignment today, you're just in time. I hope Mr Flitwick will put us together," Ron said optimistically.

"Ron, you know he's one of those teachers who like to split up friendships to help people 'get to know' others. He'll probably put you with someone like Blaise or Pansy," Hermione reminded him.

Ron sighed. "I know, but I can still hope. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep, we sure will. Come on, let's go." They all got up and brushed the grass off their clothes and moved off towards the cluster of buildings.


	3. Being Alone, Just Like Them

**A Long Slow Slide**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters (man, I wish…) J.K. Rowling is the wonderful creator of them, I only get to manipulate them however I want, but I get nothing from it except making them do funny things. Heh.

**Notes: **The title of this fic is the title of a song by the wonderful Jewel, I'm only using it, I don't get anything but enjoyment from it and the title of this chapter is a line from a song called Silver Bullet by Hawthorne Heights. They are a really good band.

Enjoy.

Luv'n'sunshine Lexi

Another huge thank you to Valedro the Beta Wonder-Child Winks

**Chapter three: Being alone, just like them. **

"Good afternoon, class." A withered old man stepped into the classroom, carrying a large pile of books that practically obscured the top half of his body. He had copious amounts of grey wavy hair that gave him a slight mad scientist look.

He dropped the books onto his desk and began shuffling through the papers that covered it. He picked one up and read it.

"Ah, a new student. Mr Potter, where are you?" He peered over his glasses at the class.

Harry stood up. "Here, sir."

"Ah, well, you have put a stick in the spoke of my wheel. I'll need to review my choices of partners for the history assignment. You may talk quietly among yourselves."

Harry ran his tongue bar over his teeth and saw Hermione give him a look. "Sorry, it's a bad habit, my friends in Melbourne hated it too."

"No wonder, it's bloody infuriating." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, it was either this or my lip, and I thought this was a better choice, because I can hide it if I need to for a job or something."

Hermione nodded. "How long ago did you get it done?"

"Almost four years ago," he answered, smiling at the memory.

"Your parents let you get your tongue pierced when you were thirteen?" Hermione gaped. She seemed horrified by the idea that parents would let their child do such a thing to himself.

"Let me? Who said they let me? I went on a trip for school for just over a week and I got it done just before I left, and by the time I got home, my tongue had healed and I could talk properly again. I told them I got it done last year. They didn't mind too much." He smiled mischievously.

"I thought you needed parental permission to get piercings when you're under sixteen." Hermione frowned.

Harry nodded. "My godfather came with me."

"Wow, I wish I had someone who would do things like that for me," Ron said.

"Yeah, he was pretty great."

"Was?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"

"He died in a plane crash about three years ago coming back to Melbourne from Italy."

"Oh, that's terrible," Hermione said sadly. "Do you miss him a lot?"

"All the time, he was a lot of fun. He was always doing crazy things and getting in trouble with my mum." Harry smiled reminiscently. He could remember the way Sirius would come to their house all the time and Lily would know straight away that he had done something irresponsible. Then she would somehow wrangle it out of him and berate him for it.

"How many piercings do you have?" Ron interrupted.

"Eight," Harry replied. Hermione shook her head again. "You're going to get a crick in your neck if you keep doing that," he joked. "I have my tongue, eyebrow, one earlobe, left nipple, three at the top of my left ear and one at the top of my right ear."

"Nipple?" Ron gasped, going a little pale. "Did it hurt? I could never get a piercing, I'm way too afraid of needles."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It never hurts as much as you think it will. I did all my ear piercings myself, it's easy and cheap."

Ron and Hermione looked horrified. "You're kidding," Ron said.

"No, I'm not. It really doesn't hurt that much and it's really easy." Harry shrugged.

"Ok, I have just decided that you're completely crazy," Ron said fervently.

Hermione nodded. "I like just having my ears done once."

"Mmm." Harry looked unconvinced. "I think you'd look great with your nose pierced."

Hermione blushed. "Really? Thanks, but I don't think I could ever do something like that. I don't think piercings are my thing," she said primly, straightening her school blouse. She seemed to be just about the only person in the school who actually wore her whole school uniform.

"That's what they all say. We'll make a rebel out of you yet." Harry's eyes twinkled impishly as he grinned.

"You can try all you want, I'm very happy with the way I look and I don't need fishing tackle in my face to improve it."

"Fishing tackle, eh? I must remember that; my friends in Melbourne would love it. They'll be so surprised when I tell them about you guys."

"Why's that?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Well, Hermione's basically a teachers' pet and you're obviously into sports and neither of you have multiple piercings."

"And your friends do?"

"Yeah, most more than me. Sasha has the most out of all of us; she has seventeen."

"Seventeen!" If it was possible, Ron went even paler, his freckles standing out in sharp relief. "How?"

"Her belly button; that was the first and it started her off, her nose, eight in her ears, tongue, eyebrow, lip twice, both nipples and er… a Christina piercing, as she called it," Harry stammered.

Hermione gasped and winced.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Harry.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said fervently. "Trust me, it's worse than the nipple."

"Worse?"

Before Hermione or Harry could say anything else, Mr Flitwick stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ok, class, I have the new list. In the interests of communication and working relationships I have based my choices on the friendships I have observed among you. I feel that you all need to learn how to get along with everyone and not just stick to the safe friendships you have developed. The decision is final and I expect there will be no complaining or switching partners. In addition to working with this person on the assignment you will be seated with them in this class for the rest of the year. Granger and Zabini, and Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter, Parkinson and Weasley…" Flitwicks tinny voice droned on.

"Oh, no," Ron muttered. "Not Pansy, she's such a bitch."

"Who's Pansy?" Harry asked.

Ron indicated a petite dark-haired girl, sitting to the left of Draco. She was very pretty with deep blue eyes and a full red-lipped mouth.

"Is she? She's gorgeous," Harry said sceptically.

"Yeah, that's her disguise; she's beautiful on the surface, but underneath she's a viper," Ron said.

"It's true. She's a gossip and a man eater," Hermione added.

"For nice people, you two sure make some damning judgments," Harry said wryly.

"Yes, it must seem that way to you, because we're only talking about people we have never gotten along with. Yes, there are some horrible people in our year but there are also some nice ones. I would rather tell you the truth about people then sugar-coat everyone."

Harry nodded slowly, playing with his tongue bar again. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand where you're coming from. Look, Neville over there, he's a great guy." Hermione pointed to a short dark-haired guy talking to a pretty blonde-haired girl.

"And the girl he's talking to, Sophie Jones, is really nice, a little bit of an airhead but she always means well and doesn't gossip."

"Ok, I see. Oh, I think we have to move now. I'll talk to you guys at lunch." Harry got up and moved over to where Draco was sitting.

"Hey," he said.

Draco didn't bother looking up, and Harry sat down just as the paper with their assignment on it reached their desk.

They bent over it together and read through it.

**Year 11 History Assignment: Research**

_Research a culture and compile a report that includes:_

_Food_

_Housing_

_Language_

_Religious beliefs_

_Other cultural habits_

_Working together you must also learn key phrases of the language if possible to add to the report and you must also try the foods they eat/ate._

It went on to list other finer points they needed to cover.

"Great," Draco muttered.

Harry looked up at him. "Sounds like fun," he said seriously, waiting for Draco to look up. He did, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope you're joking," he said with a sneer.

Harry laughed. "Of course I am." _Jeez, what crawled up his arse and died?_

"Good." Draco shot him another look. Harry shook his head.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked.

"The ancient Mayan culture," Draco answered instantly. Harry looked at him. "I'm really interested in the way they grew so big and then just fell like that. Don't you think that's interesting?" Draco looked intense.

'I didn't before,' Harry thought, watching Draco's avid face. "I've never really thought about it," he said aloud.

Draco shook his head. "Well, you will now. We're definitely researching them."

"Oh, are we now? What if I had a better idea?"

"But you don't," Draco said firmly. Harry let it go.

"Fine, we'll do the Mayans."

Draco smiled; seemingly genuine for once. "Good, I'll go tell Flitwick, he wanted us to tell him when we'd made a choice." He turned and made his way to the front of the room.

"I'm going to the canteen, do either of you want anything?" Ron asked, standing up. It was lunchtime, and they were sitting under a tree near the basketball courts.

"No, thanks," Hermione muttered, engrossed in some book or other.

"Yeah, could you get me some Doritos?" Harry asked, handing Ron the money.

"Sure." Ron walked away.

"So, Harry, why did you move here?" Hermione asked casually.

"Why does anyone move? Change of scenery," Harry answered cheekily. "But I miss Melbourne terribly, especially my friends. Have you always lived here?" he asked in an attempt to distract her.

"Yes, all my life, and my parents have too. Sometimes it seems very small and out of the way, but I mostly love it. How do you like it so far?" Hermione closed her book and leant forward eagerly. He could tell that Hermione sensed there was more to his reluctance but was glad she didn't push it

"It's seems all right. Very quiet, that will take some getting used to. But everyone seems very friendly. It's strange in shops when sales assistants are so helpful and friendly, you hardly ever get that in Melbourne." He laughed ruefully.

"Really? That's terrible. I think customer service is really important. I can't stand it when people are rude to me in a shop; no matter how great their stock is, I never want to go back. So it's their loss in the end." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I gotta go to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." Harry stood up, dusted off his pants, and wandered off. Hermione stared thoughtfully after him.

"You aren't reading!" Hermione started at the sound of Ron's voice. "Wow, this is a moment to go down in history."

Hermione glared in mock anger at her friend. "Oh, shut up, you illiterate fool," she reprimanded him. Then she grinned. "I was talking to Harry. I can't read and talk to him at the same time."

"But you wish you could, don't you?" Ron laughed and dodged, as she took a swing at him.

"Anything interesting happen on your trip to the canteen?"

"Oh, yeah, I got transported back in time to when the dinosaurs ruled the Earth. It was brilliant," Ron said sarcastically, contrasted by the sweet smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Hermione giggled. "Sounds like it."

"Did you get my chips?" Hermione looked up at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Yeah, here you are." Ron held out the packet.

"Thanks." Harry took it. "What have you two been talking about?"

"Oh, just my trip back to the time of the dinosaurs," Ron answered, straight-faced.

"What?" Harry asked, confused, looking from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione burst out laughing.


End file.
